


Hunter Hunted

by Tasebi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: The normally smooth talker finds himself. In his own way when he meets the one that takes his breath away.





	1. Chapter 1

Flint struck steel and sparks scattered. A second strike and the sparks caught tinder. A gentle breath coaxed the glow into a full flame and the fire caught. Gladio sat back on his heels and looked out around him. 

The forest cleared some distance away from the campsite. Game and water were plentiful and the site was easily defensible. He set out some traps so he knew they’d eat well tonight. Practical considerations aside, the site was beautiful. Perhaps the reds, oranges, and yellows of the dying sunset that painted the surrounding hills in the purples and blues of nightfall had him waxing nostalgic. Maybe it was the knowledge he had her for company tonight that made the stars shine a little bit brighter. 

The fire started to snap and he built it up. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. They didn’t get many “Rest and Recuperation” days nowadays, she deserved this. They both did. 

“Down boy.” He murmured to himself. “Don’t go getting ahead of yourself. You don’t even know how she feels.” he sighed. “And I’ve still got things to do.”

“Did you honestly start the fire with flint and steel?” Gladio closed his eyes. He could revel in her voice. It was sweet as honey when she laughed and strong as steel when she gave orders. He chuckled. 

“Yes,” he answered, looking over his shoulder and quirking a brow in challenge. “There are times to use magic and times to do things by hand. The skill is to know the difference. Why, is there a problem?” 

She smiled as she sauntered into camp. That’s exactly how he’d describe it. Tina had a presence. She owned every place she existed. When he first joined the hunters, he hadn’t expected to find someone like her in their ranks. She was taller than most of the other ladies, standing just a little taller than his shoulder. 

She was full of contradictions that made his head swim. Her flame red hair cascaded down her back, past her waist. She braided up in tight coils when she was on a mission with him. Her curves hinted at a softness that took a backseat to steel when they closed in on their mark. She was a ruthless hunter. When she found her target, she pursued it with single-minded precision. He often wondered what would it be like to be the object of that focus. The thought gave him daydreams for more than a few sleepless nights. 

“No. No problem at all. I’m cooking. You’re cleaning.” she dropped a few traps in front of him. 

“What if I wanted to cook?” 

“I’d like to make it to morning, thank you very much,”

“Look, I may not be Ignis…”

Tina laughed. “Are you going to tell me stories of your road trip with these mystery boys of yours? You’re right, Gladio. What you cook will keep us from starving.” Her voice gentled, “I just think tonight deserves something… more.” 

Gladio wanted to argue with her. He wanted to stand on ceremony if only for his ego, but he couldn’t when she looked at him like that. “Breathe boy. Breathe.” He followed his mental instructions and let his breath out on a huff. 

“Fine.” He set to the task as she got ready to cook. By the time he was done, she had some vegetables sauteing. The scent of spices carried through the camp and he was struck by another wave of nostalgia. 

Gladio reached around her and mumbled over her shoulder. “Keep cooking like that and I’ll have no choice but to tell you more stories.” 

He noticed a shiver ran through Tina and he stepped to the side. He always forgot how big he was. He thought she’d know him better by now. Years of training meant he could move pretty quietly and if you weren’t expecting it, he could still sneak up on you but, he would never hurt her. Damn. 

Her laugh seemed a little forced. “Well, they are entertaining, your stories I mean.” She added the meat to the pot. 

“What are you making?”

“A twist on a mushroom stew I had once. We had Alstroom and Vesproom. If we had rice I would have made risotto but,” she shrugged, “go with what you have.” 

It was full night when they finally sat down to dinner. The sky a velvet backdrop for the ocean of stars above them. 

“Funny,” Tina breathed, “you don’t really get time to appreciate the little things like this anymore.” 

Gladio stared at her as she watched the sky. “No. No, you don’t.” When she turned to face him, they were much closer than he thought they were. He looked her in the eyes and watched the campfire change their color. All he had to do was lean in just a bit closer and...

“Oh hey, um..” He backed up. “Uh, if you will do the dishes, I have a surprise for you.” 

Tina blinked a few times. “Oh um, sure. I can do that.” 

As she washed the dinner dishes, he reached into his pack and pulled out some treats he picked up at the last town they passed through. 

By the time she came back with all the cooking gear and eating utensils stored, he handed her a stick with a marshmallow stuck on the end. He laughed at her baffled look. 

“Come on. Don’t tell me you’ve never had smores before.”

“Ok. I won’t,” she replied in a tone that clearly indicated just that.

Gladio patted the spot next to him. “Get over here and let a pro show you how it’s done.”

Tina sat down next to him and he did exactly that. He tried not to laugh when her marshmallow caught on fire and she panicked trying to put it out. He failed, but the effort had to count for something. 

They had enough chocolate for two of the treats a piece. She was much better at toasting the second marshmallow. She was less successful at eating the gooey treat and some ended up on her cheek. 

“You have some…” he chuckled and brushed a thumb across his cheek

“What?” 

“Marshmallow. Here.” he showed her again on his own cheek and Tina swiped ineffectually at the wrong side.

“No. Here. Pardon my reach.” He reached forward and used his thumb to wipe the offending marshmallow off her cheek. She was soft. That was the first thing that hit him. She was as soft as he thought she’d be. Without thinking he brought his thumb to his lips and licked the fluff off. His eyes were on her but his mind was lost in the mystery of whether she was as sweet. 

“Gl-Gladio?” His eyes went wide realizing what he’d done. 

He looked at her and noticed the faint tinge of color on her cheeks. She had to be furious. 

“Uh sorry.” and he looked away. “I’m uh. I’ll just make sure everything is secure.” He stood up and made his way out of camp before she could call him to task for his actions. 

There wasn’t anything out here, he knew that. He chose this site because the tracks were all small game. He needed the excuse to clear his head. She’d be well within her rights to deck him for that trick. What the hell was he thinking? When the hell would he work up the nerve to ask her how she felt about him? Why was he this tongue tied? 

When he made his way back to camp, Tina was still awake tending the fire. When she looked up, he shook his head at the question in her eyes.  
“It’s quiet. Nothing out here but us.”

“That was quite a stroll for “it’s quiet”.” Her eyes challenged him. Challenged and something else. 

Dragging his feet would just making things awkward. Even so, his steps were sluggish as he made his way to the fire and sat down next to her. “Yeah well, you know. I just wanted to make sure.”

Tina nodded and picked at the fire. Gladio watched as she opened her mouth and closed it again before finally deciding to say what was on her mind. 

“You know, with all your stories, you never mention any girls.”

His mind went blank. He looked at her, looked away and back again. “I, but, I mean, I’ve mentioned Cindy before haven’t I?”

Tina smiled and punched his shoulder. “That was your mechanic. She doesn’t count. Neither does Noctis’ bride.”

“Hey! That hurt!” 

“No it didn’t!” she laughed and bumped shoulders with him. “I find it hard to believe that someone as popular as you are didn’t have some sort of fan club back then.”

“I don’t have a fan club!” the denial came out a little stronger than he meant it too and Tina smirked at him. Gods his face felt hot. What the heck was she getting at?

“There wasn’t anyone, I mean, I had a job to do and didn’t have time to think about that.” 

“And now?” 

Gladio looked up to find Tina studying him. When did the stars fall and land in her eyes? He brought his hand to his side and his pinky linked with hers. He watched her eyes go wide but she didn’t pull away.

“Oh, I think about it, probably more than I should,” he whispered. 

Tina’s smile took on a wicked twist. “You’ll have to introduce me to the lucky girl. I mean, I should get to vet the girl to see if she’s worthy of my partner.”

Gladio’s jaw fell open. What? By the twelve hells! For all the talent Prompto said Gladio had, why couldn’t he get the one girl he really cared about to realize she was the one he was interested in. What did he have to do? He always checked in with her, looked after her. He did things for Tina by hand that he would usually use magic for. What was he missing?

He scoured his mind, lost in his thoughts, until he felt a weight on his lap. When he focused he saw her in all her lovely glory. Tina was straddling his lap her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“If you want something Gladio, you have to be very, very clear about what you want.” Her voice was husky. How did something normally so sweet take on the quality of brandy? It was sweet, burned like fire and yet felt so good washing over him. She was weightless in his lap. He could push her off, at the same time he was powerless to do so. 

“Gladio?” she purred. 

“Uh huh?” He couldn’t focus when she said his name like that.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “I’d like to make you think about it. I’d definitely like to be the one that makes you think about it more than you should.”

Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear as she spoke sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. A low growl escaped his throat as he ran his hands up her thighs, around to her backside and squeezed. When she slowly leaned back, one of his hands moved to the back of her head and pulled her close.

“I’ve never been the best with words.” He whispered as he ghosted his lips over hers once. A tantalizing whisper of what a kiss with him would be. The second pass was just a bit deeper, teasing, making her chase it. He let himself get lost in her in his third kiss, nipping her bottom lip drawing a whimper from her. 

“I think you’re doing just fine,” she said breathlessly just before he moved in to steal another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

His thumb slipped under the hem of her shirt caressing the soft skin he found there. Everything in him demanded more. He wanted to feel more of her, taste more, draw more of those sounds that stoked something primal in him. 

The calm, rational part of his mind demanded he slow down. Tina deserved better than a campsite beside a fire. He could at least get her into the tent. Oh, but when she ground herself down on him like that, the rational part of his mind could go straight to hell. 

He slid his hand up her shirt dancing his fingers across her ribs. Tina broke the kiss and rolled her hips against him when he brushed the underside of her chest. Gladio grit his teeth against a moan. When her teeth and nails joined the assault, what should have been a groan turned into a growl. Eager to repay her, he slipped his fingers over her nipples. Her gasp was music to his ears. 

Thoughts of changing locations were lost among waves of pleasure and the romance of the stars overhead. Gladio pushed Tina's shirt up and over her head while she helped him out of his vest. Feather light touches traced his tattoo as he buried his face into her neck wondering what he could do to pull more delicious sounds from her. 

Indulging himself, he kissed his way down her neck encouraging her to arch back making it easier for him to continue his journey. Nails scored down his chest when he deftly unhooked her bra, giving himself unrestricted access to her chest. He buried himself between those treasures, intent on exploring every inch when featherlight touches brushed against his sides causing him to jerk. 

Putting it out of his mind he concentrated on the feast in front of him, until the touches came again. Once again he jerked, trying to get away from the subtle torture. A wicked giggle was his only warning before Tina mercilessly started tickling him. 

Gladio’s laughter rang through the trees while he squirmed beneath her trying desperately to get away. Finally capturing her hands, he pouted at her. 

“Not fair.”

The mischievous twinkle in her eyes and lift to her mouth said she wasn't at all remorseful. “Who would have thought the teddy bear is ticklish?” she asked, giggling. 

“No one, if you know what's good for you. And when did I become a teddy bear? That's terrible for my reputation.” 

“Keep pouting like that, Gladio.” Tina said on a chuckle.” You'll prove my teddy bear comment. And was that a threat?” she teased. 

“I don't threaten.” He mumbled, dancing his fingers through her braids to let her hair tumble free. “I make promises.”

Gladio buried his hand into her silken locks and held her close while he tried to distract her with nuzzling kisses against her neck. 

“Make me promises, Gladio.” the phrase was a sigh, a plea the struck him to his core. The mad, mindless need to devour was lost in a consuming need to draw everything out and watch her unravel by his hand.

Gladio traced tender kisses along her jaw and captured her lips in a kiss that made Tina's head spin. His hand in her hair kept her close while he devoured her. The other hand on her hip rocked her against him. Before long the only sound that left her was whimpered, wordless begging for more. 

The world spun around her and she was laid on his vest before he broke the kiss. 

“I'll make you every promise I can.” He whispered back, planting kisses down her body between every word. 

Fingers glided over her shoulders and down her chest. She took a shuddering breath as his fingers closed around her nipples, pinching them lightly. Nips and kisses moved from one to the other, tightening the coil of desire. Wrapping her legs around him, she rocked her hips against Gladio. 

She felt more than heard his chuckle a moment before he shifted. Tina mewled in protest at the loss of him but he continued kissing down her body to her hips. 

“How much do you like these?” Gladio asked, unzipping her pants. 

“Um, they're,” she gasped as he slid his thumb against her clit. “Damn it Gladio! They're the only pair I have at the moment.”

He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. “Guess I have to take them off the right way then.” 

Sitting back on his heels, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. Every inch of newly bared flesh was touched and caressed. By the time he removed the garment, she was a puddle of pleasure. 

His eyes traced over her form and for a moment she was self-conscious under his scrutiny. Tenderly he lifted her left leg to his lips and brushed a kiss above the ankle. He took his time kissing and nuzzling his way up her leg. Every bite sent a shockwave of pleasure through her. 

When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he placed a tender kiss on the side and brushed his lips in featherlight touches just above where she wanted him most. By the time he was done repeating the process on the other side she was practically begging for him to end his teasing. 

They both moaned when he sank a finger into her center. His tongue diving between her folds almost made her scream in pleasure. She buried her hands into his hair and arched into him silently begging for more. 

A second finger slowly sinking into her drew a whimper. Masterfully his tongue moved between her folds and to the sensitive nub, alternating between licks and pressure. Every time she tried to speed up, he withdrew forcing her to maintain a pace that kept her flirting with the edge of her orgasm but never quite falling over the edge. When he added the third finger, she begged.

“Please Gladio, by the gods, please.”

He believed himself strong enough to stand against anything, but her sweet cries and breathless begging ripped through his willpower. He undid his own pants as fast as he could one-handed, all the while keeping her on the edge. 

Kicking his pants off he kissed his way up her body withdrawing his fingers only when he was flush against her. 

“Again.” he demanded, “Say it again.” 

Tina only got the first syllable of his name out before he enters her, both of them moaning in the feel of it. Gladio studies her as he fights to keep the strokes slow and steady, maintaining the pace he set with his fingers. He hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than her form awash in pleasure. Her closed eyes, teeth biting her lip, the sounds filling the air is the sweetest aphrodisiac. Sheathing himself fully in her, her walls close around him and he loses all conscious thought. 

Again and again, he sheathes himself as deep as he can telling himself that it’s for her pleasure. Every time he does, she clenches around him until he’s mindlessly chasing his own pleasure as well as hers. When she falls over the edge, she takes him with her until they both lie spent and panting. 

The sensation of touch is the first sense to return. Something warm and soft is beneath him. Someone is running fingers through his hair. Smell is next, the sweetness of strawberries that reminds him of her. The smell of wood burning. The sounds of the forest around them are next. The cracking of the fire. When he opens his eyes, she’s the most beautiful thing in his world. 

“Come on, let’s get to the river and clean up,” he says, nuzzling her nose.

“That water is going to be cold.” 

“I’ll warm you back up.” 

Her laugh is musical. “We’ll have to clean up again.” 

“We have blankets! Dirty girl!” 

“Are you bragging or complaining?” 

“Bragging,” Gladio laughs as he picks her up and carries her to the river, “Definitely bragging.”

The water is chilly but not ice cold. Nonetheless, they make quick work of cleaning up and rush back to the tent. As they slip under the covers, Gladio pulls her into his arms. Tina places her head on his shoulder and they wrap one another in their arms. He traces lazy circles on her back and presses kisses to the crown of her head. 

“Gladio?” her voice is a whisper.

“Hmmm?” 

“Do you believe Noctus will be back?” 

He tightens his arms around her, the question taking him by surprise. Finally, he answers her. “Yes. I do.” 

“Do you think I can meet all of them one day?”

He doesn’t bother to hide his smile as he slips fingers under her chin and lifts her face to his. “I promise you will.” He breathes before sealing the promise with another kiss. 


End file.
